The present invention relates to military projectiles, and particularly to new means for stabilizing military projectiles.
Several techniques are now used for stabilizing military projectiles, i.e., maintaining them "nose-on" during flight. Thus, there are spin-stabilized projectiles which are maintained "nose-on" by a rapid spin imparted to them by the rifling, or system of helical grooves, formed in the bore of the gun. There are also fin-stabilized projectiles which include a plurality of fins or vanes fixedly attached to the rear of the projectile, the air exerting a restoring force when the projectile axis departs from tangency to the trajectory. Fin-stabilized projectiles generally include airplane bombs and certain types of mortar projectiles, while the others, such as artillery shells, are usually spin-stabilized.
An object of the present invention is to provide new means for stabilizing projectiles.